kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Tank Halfbody
)]] The is an abiotic B-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Tank Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Rabbit Halfbody. In any form that uses the Tank Fullbottle, Build is armed with the on his right leg for kicking attacks, and can also act as a working tread to roll along on a flat foot. Design * - The blue head armor. By superimposing multiple sheets of metal on top of each other, it’s resilience to Smash attacks is enhanced. * - The eyepiece. Instantly performs calculations on ballistic trajectories to increase the hit rate of any handheld weapon that Build may be holding. * - The ‘tank turret’ on the Right Eye Tank. Through unknown means, it can increase the firepower, range and explosive impact power of any weapon being used. * - The blue chest armor sections. By superimposing multiple sheets of metal on top of each other, durability and strength is enhanced. * - The left shoulder armor. It can send shockwaves comparable to a tank shot through any object that it comes into contact with, destroying internal functions. * - The left arm. Thanks to an inbuilt integrated drive, it is possible to send a heavy shockwave into an enemy. * - The left hand. A piece of reaction armor is installed at the back of the hand, and is possible to destroy an enemy’s internal function by sending a shockwave comparable to a tank shot into them upon contact. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The right leg. It has excellent mobility and defense, and specialises in heavy kicks that can shatter high strength armor plates. * - The right shoe. Thanks to an inbuilt rolling tread system, the Tank Roller Shoes allows Build to skate away from enemies. The treads can also be used to damage enemies by incorporating high friction when it rolls, scraping enemy armor. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'RabbitTank' (Build Episodes 1-2, Transformation Lessons (Kamen Rider Build Chapter), Build 3, 5-7, 10, 13 (flashback), 14, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build 15-17, Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!, Build 21-25, 30) **HarinezumiTank (Build Episodes 1-2) **NinjyaTank (Build Episode 6) **GorillaTank **TakaTank **PandaTank **LionTank **DragonTank **KaizokuTank **OctopusTank **PhoenixTank **WolfTank **KumaTank **RoseTank **ToraTank **KirinTank **KujiraTank **SameTank **Santa ClausTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **DogTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **KabutomushiTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **UnicornTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **TurtleTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **ShikaTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **PenguinTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **MomotarosTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **RiderCardTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **TanteiTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **YujouTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **MahoutskaiTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **OrangeTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **ObakeTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **DoctorTank (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildrabbittank.png|RabbitTank Form KRBu-Buildharinezumitank.png|HarinezumiTank Form KRBu-Buildninjyatank.png|NinjyaTank Form GorillaTank.jpg|GorillaTank Form TakaTank2.jpg|TakaTank Form PandaTank.jpg|PandaTank Form LionTank.jpg|LionTank Form DragonTank.jpg|DragonTank Form KaizokuTank.jpg|KaizokuTank Form OctopusTank.jpg|OctopusTank Form PhoenixTank Form.png|PhoenixTank Form WolfTank.jpg|WolfTank Form KumaTank Form.png|KumaTank Form RoseTank.jpg|RoseTank Form ToraTank.jpg|ToraTank Form KujiraTank.PNG|KujiraTank Form KirinTank.jpg|KirinTank Form SameTank.jpg|SameTank Form Build SantaClausTank.png|SantaClausTank Form Build DogTank.png|DogTank Form Build KabutomushiTank.jpg|KabutomushiTank Form Build UnicornTank.png|UnicornTank Form Build TurtleTank.png|TurtleTank Form Build ShikaTank.png|ShikaTank Form Build PenguinTank.png|PenguinTank Form Build MomotarosTank.png|MomotarosTank Form Build RiderCardTank.jpg|RiderCardTank Form DetectiveTank.png|TanteiTank Form Build_YujouTank.png|YujouTank Form MahoutsukaiTank.png|MahoutskaiTank Form Build OrangeTank.png|OrangeTank Form Build_ObakeTank.png|ObakeTank Form DoctorTank.png|DoctorTank Form History The prime Best Match, RabbitTank was demonstrated by Takumi Katsuragi in Project Build, where a simulated Kamen Rider Build soundly defeated a pair of Guardians. Takumi himself used as he pursued the essence of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in his native dimension, mistakenly confronting Kamen Rider Genm. Catching up with the true Ex-Aid, Build robbed him of the ability to transform as he stole his essence before taking his leave. Fullbottle Behind the scenes The Rabbit & Tank Halfbodies were released as part of the 1st set of SO-DO Kamen Rider Build. Appearances **Episode 14: The False Kamen Rider ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **''Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!'' **Episode 21: The Unstoppable Hazard **''Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~'' ***''First Chapter'' **Episode 22: Victory of Tears **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 25: The Idol Awakens **Episode 26: The Treacherous Deathmatch **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box }} Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies